


Show Me

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Show Me

You’d been working an undercover case for nearly a month when SVU finally managed to crack it. The evening was spent at the precinct going over witness statements and interrogating perps, giving you little time to change from the more revealing than normal outfit. It was nearing midnight when Olivia finally sent you home, telling you to get some rest, and gear up for round two of working the case in the morning. 

You were more than happy to oblige, returning to your shared apartment with Rafael, not surprised to find him still up and scribbling on a legal pad at the kitchen island. His head shot up when the door opened, eyes widening as he took in your appearance.

“Carino, I didn’t expect you home til morning.” He greeted you warmly, pausing in his writing.

“And I did expect you to still be working.” You smiled, shucking your shoes and moving through the room, laying a gentle kiss on his cheek as he wrapped an arm around you. “I missed you.” You murmured.

“I missed you more.” He tugged you so you were fully in his arms, your hands lacing behind his neck. He softly kissed you, lips moving with eager ease against yours, happy to finally feel your embrace again.

“Oh yeah?” You smirked, “Why don’t you show me how much you missed me?” He gave a semi dark chuckle at that, pulling you into a breathless kiss, tongue delving into your mouth, groaning at the taste of you. His hands traced up your sides, finding the zipper of your dress, pulling it down before he started to tug at the straps. You giggled softly, “Slowly baby…I’m not going anywhere.”

Rafael huffed at that, you laughed when he rolled his eyes, kissing him lightly. You interlocked your fingers with his, pulling him from the stool, shooting him a wicked grin as he followed you down the hallway. Your lips met again when you reached the bedroom, a kiss of adoration, of passion, of complete perfection, like nearly each one that came before it.

It wasn’t often you shared deep kisses, there were more quick, chaste, professional ones during the day, a quick one before one of you had to dart off in the morning. You had to admit, you did love the rather feverish way that you usually spent your nights in the bedroom, you loved the way Raf would pound into you relentlessly, leaving your legs shaking and body quaking. But tonight you wanted something softer, more sensual, more intimate to truly show the other person how much you loved each other.

Rafael’s lips begrudgingly tore away from yours, leaving soft kisses across your jaw, smattering them down your neck, groaning at the feel of your hands slowly tracing under the hem of his shirt. He let you tug it over his head as he gently sucked against the skin of your neck, slipping the straps of your dress over your shoulders. As the top of your dress fell you tugged him tightly to you, relishing in the feeling of your bare skin against his, head lolling to the side with an airy gasp as he bit into your neck. 

His hands came to cup at your chest, thumbs tracing over your nipples while he kneaded at the soft flesh, your body arched against him, eager for more. He chuckled darkly, pinching at your nipples, feeling himself hardening at the groan leaving the back of your throat. Your hands moved to the hem of his pants, attempting to shove them down. He could feel your body starting to move south, catching you by the wrists, he pulled you back up.

“Oh no Carino, tonight it’s all about you…” You gave him a soft giggle in reply, kissing him, this time with more heat behind it, tongues greedily lapping against each other. Rafael shed himself of his pants and briefs, tugging your dress over your hips along with your underwear as he backed you to the bed. 

You dropped down on it, while he took a second to drink your naked form in. You were so Goddamn beautiful and he would never waste an opportunity to try and burn the image of your bare skin into his brain. 

“Rafa..” You gave a teasing laugh, reaching your hand up to him. He shot you a wicked grin, accepting you pulling him ontop of you, settling into another fiery kiss. 

Slowly he moved his way down your body, lips kissing across your collarbone, pausing at your chest to suck at your tits, nibbling at your nipples while his fingers toyed with the other. He was enthralled with the way your body jolted beneath him, the little noises escaping your lips while his lips trailed down your body. Settling between your legs he kissed up one of your thighs, biting harder into the skin here, knowing it wouldn’t matter if he left a mark. His fingers moved to your core, toying with your lower lips, teasing the wetness out, he muttered something about how fucking hot you were before gently pinching your clit. Your hips jolted up with a whine escaping you and he couldn’t hold back anymore, plunging into your heat. His tongue made a broad, heavy stroke through your folds, collecting as much wetness as he could before flicking at your clit. You whimpered as he dove into your pussy, lips and tongue moving with expertise against it, groaning at the the delectable taste of your juices.

Rafael absolutely loved getting to eat you out. You were both so busy and tired all the time, your sex life had been deduced to shower quickies or straight to the main event before collapsing in exhaustion at the end of the day. But tonight, after a month away, it didn’t matter how late it was, how tired he thought he had been, there was no way he was going to deny himself of his all time favourite meal. He adored the little sounds you made, the way the instant his mouth got on you, your cunt became even more drenched than before, he got just as turned on by it if not more than you did. 

He lapped heavily against you, lips coming up to encase your clit, sucking it into his mouth, resulting in a loud moan from you, a hand shooting into his short locks, tugging heavily. His tongue traced patterns around the pulsating nub while his fingers easily slipped into your center. Your hips shot up off the bed, a whine leaving your mouth as you ground against his, feeling his fingers curl right against your sensitive spot. He began to pump them, twisting and scissoring, making sure you’d be stretched out enough for him. Your skin was on fire, whimpers and moans leaving your mouth at an ever increasing rate as the burning in the pit of your stomach increased with each curl of Rafael’s fingers, all it took was a particularly heavy suck around your clit and your thighs were trembling around him.

Slowly he lifted off you, placing small, gentle kisses around your pussy, pulling his fingers out, he crawled up your body. Breathlessly, you returned his kiss, a soft smile on your lust blown face, you pushed on his shoulder, rolling him over onto his back.

“Carino..”

“Just..let me..” You murmured back, straddling his hips, laying a soft kiss against his lips, smirk on your cheek. You pumped his cock a few times, lining it up with your dripping pussy before sinking down, hips meeting Rafael’s. Groans left both of you at the feeling of your heat full encasing him, you stilled, your walls fluttering around him, still sensitive from your previous orgasm. Rafael watched your heaving chest, your eyes screwed shut in pleasure, your lips open in an attempt to gain your breath, fuck did he ever love you. 

Slowly, you raised your hips up until just the tip was inside of you before sinking back down on him, beginning a slow rhythm. Rafael pushed himself up to sitting, wrapping a strong arm around your hips, eager to meet your lips with his. The position brought more intimacy to the moment, his hand softly cupping your cheek, the closeness of your bodies, the shared heated breath of each other’s lungs. Your hips continued to roll against each other, the friction against your clit increasing with each pump, you did you best to meet Raf’s lips, whines and whimpers pressed against them. His cock dragged against your walls in all the best ways, your pussy beginning to pulsate around his thickness, he let out a grunt as his hips met yours with more force.

“Fuck, I love you..” He muttered, as you buried your face into his neck. 

“Love you..” You could barely get the words out over your increasing breathy moans, the coil in you about to burst.

Rafael could feel you squeezing him, tightening, fluttering, the way your nails scratched against his skin in an attempt to grasp onto something. Your hand closed tightly around his bicep, nails digging into the soft skin, your hips stalling as you nearly wailed, body shuddering with pleasure in his arms. He let you breathe through a few moments before he flipped you over, letting you tug his body against you as he thrust into you, chasing his own release, hoping to pull a third one from you in the process.

Your cunt was so tight, so wet and warm, he knew it wouldn’t take long, the feeling of being buried inside you completely taking over as his cock pumped into you, hips rolling against yours in a stuttering manner. He felt your teeth sink into his neck, the way your legs wrapped around him, pulling him even deeper into you and he lost it, groaning heavily against your skin while he spilled into you. He laid their a moment, doing his best to support himself over you, pressing a soft trail of kisses up your neck, pecking at your lips.

“You really did miss me.” You smirked, gaining a breathy laugh from him before he leant down to kiss the tip of your nose.

“‘Course.” He replied, gently pulling out of you, flopping onto his back, “Always do mi amour.” His arm tugged you to him and you happily rolled over against his body, curling against the soft skin. You kissed his chest gently, wrapping an arm tightly around him as your head found solace in the crook of his neck.

“Missed you too. I love you Rafa.” He smiled, despite you not being able to see it, he couldn’t help it. Hearing those simple words from you made his heart swell each and every time, he still couldn’t believe you’d managed to not only pop up into his life but managed to win his heart over. 

“I love you too.” His lips softly kissed the top of your head, his arms pulling you a little tighter to him, fingers tracing down your back as your heart rate’s calmed. He smiled hearing your breathing regulate, knowing you were down for the count, it’d been a tough month of UC work and you were more than happy to be back in your own bed and in the arms of the man you loved`


End file.
